New Gerudo Prince
by KhajiitJester
Summary: Gerudo has a king and yet none would could not birth a child, He plans on taking over Hyrule once more but something in his path prevented him from doing so. the unknown child glares at the king and the king glares back, is this child going to be the cause of his death or the cause of a new world.(WARNING: May contain swearing, yaoi talk and etc) I added the happy mask salesman too
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**The Deal with the Devil

The time of Hyrule was now at peace, nobles soon tried to marry their sons to their beloved princess and yet she had not chosen one. After seven months, word got out that the princess was now carrying a child with no known father and nobles soon tried to convince her to abandon the unborn child but she would always decline.

The word spread throughout the lands about the fatherless child, and many tried to talk with the princess about giving the child to parents that would love and care for the child.

"No." Zelda denied them once more, sitting on her throne in her silk light blue and white dress and her long blond hair draping down her back to her hips. Her white gloved hands gently stroking her swollen belly as she gazed down to look at her soon to be child, a small smile on her lips as she looked up to her nobles.

"Princess Zelda, if you do not give up this child. Many people from other lands will think very negative of you and… that could lead to war." A Noble man said as he approached her a few steps before bowing to her, she could hear fear in his voice though he tried to hide it.

"Enough! I am going to keep my child, and that is final." Zelda spoke calmly, trying to keep herself calm from the stress she was receiving from the nagging nobles.

"As you wish, princess" the noble rose from his spot and turned to leave with a heavy heart, wondering if the future would bring a better outcome. Thinking even if it meant having to see that bastard child standing by their beloved princess side, looking more like her or someone else that was not fit to rule a kingdom.

Zelda sighed in frustration, reaching up with one hand to rub her forehead as she carefully got up to leave the throne room for the day. Not wanting to hear more about her abandoning her child or leaving her baby in the hands of others that might use her child to take the throne, filling his or hers little heart with hatred.

Word gone far when it reached the Gerudos, the women wondered how the princess of Hyrule managed to have "_Free Time_" when all they saw her do is rule the lands. This might be a chance for them to go and see what this child might look like, even plotting to take the child if Zelda planned on abandoning it.

Not all were thrilled about this news and not all seemed to accept it but they did what they were told, they had to accept even if it meant keeping their heads.

After three months past, there was a dark storm that covered the lands and rain flooded the fields and washed away crops. At that same time, Zelda was giving birth to her child while her guards and servants kept visitors that tried to sneak a peek of what the child might look like.

They could hear her screaming in pain from her room, maids coming out with white towels stained with blood and maids going in with fresh ones. They worried that the princess might not make it through the birthing when all became quiet, they feared the worst and before they could ask questions on Zelda's health.

Lightning struck through the sky and a loud crackling noise when suddenly, a baby's cry was heard and all seemed fine when Zelda's nurse maid came out to give the news. She looked at the crowd what were gathered in the throne room and gave them a smiled, "Princess Zelda and the baby are fine, and the Princess is resting with her Son." She announced to the people.

Everyone was grateful to hear of the princess living through the birth, but none of them truly showed much care for the boy as they still wondered what he might look like.

Meanwhile, in the dark room with only a few candles lit. Zelda was laying on her back against the big fluffy pillows with warm blankets cover her and her son. She smiled happily while holding him close, Breast feeding him when her nurse maid came into the quiet room to see how she and her boy were doing.

"My princess, the nobles have left to their homes, I did not tell them of what your son looks like." The nurse maid smiled and bowed to Zelda before walking over to see how the boy's health is.

"That's good and thank you for doing that. I appreciate it" Zelda said, looking up to her maid and smiled kindly.

"But there is coming else too" The Maid said, looking at Zelda with a worried face as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it? You can tell me" Zelda spoke with a calm voice, hiding her worries with a smile.

"There are three Gerudo women here to see… your son." The maid spoke, almost a whisper as she looked at the boy.

"Really…? Well I guess it would be alright to show them…" Before Zelda could finish her sentence, her maid interrupts her.

"Ganondorf is with them too!"

Zelda looked at her with a blank expression, mixed emotions started to grow in her heart and mind that she could not bear to think about what that man wanted. She looked at her now sleeping son for a moment and sighed calmly, her heart feeling heavy as she closed her eyes.

"Bring them in and make sure there are guards nearby just in case they try to do anything, I do not want my son harmed." Zelda ordered when she heard her maid get up and leave the room to obey her orders.

_I must keep my son safe, no matter what the cause is. I gave birth to him and I will keep him from anyone that tries to take him from me… _Zelda thought to herself when she opened her eyes to see her boy still sleeping soundly, curled tiny fingers as she fixed herself so no one could see that she was breast feeding.

After a few minutes, the Butler brought in the "_Guests_" to see Hyrule's Prince. Zelda glared at the tall cloaked man with three cloaked women for a moment before greeting them to her room, she looked at her Butler before allowing him to leave so they could speak in privacy.

The tall black cloaked man removed his hood, revealing his red hair as he and the women stood at the foot of the bed. The silence felt tense but that was because no one in Hyrule trusted Ganondorf with anything, except trying to take over the kingdom.

The tall man slowly approached the side of the bed with heavy footsteps, he looked at Zelda for a moment when he stopped by her side of the bed and waited for her permission to see this child of hers.

Zelda kept her baby covered for three moments before allowing Ganondorf to remove the cover to see, he did just that and his yellow eyes widen with surprise when he saw the boy.

"He… Has your nose and looks." Ganondorf said, not really thinking of what else to say as he continued to look at the boy.

"Is that all? Aren't you going to laugh and call him a bastard too" Zelda spoke, a bit angry and ashamed that no one liked her child from the start.

Ganondorf looked at her for a moment with a surprised look on his face, he never expected for her to say that. He sighed and gave her a reassuring grin when one of the Gerudo women stood up on her toes to sneak a peek and softly gasped as she turned to whisper to the others.

"That is surprising; I thought your people would be in awe for him" Ganondorf spoke, trying to keep his booming voice down so he would not wake the boy.

"They never saw what he looks like, they only began calling him that when they found out before I gave birth" Zelda spoke with a sad look in her eyes as she looked down at her son, gently stroking his soft cheek with one hand.

"So I am guess, we're the first to see what he looks like." Ganondorf sounded a bit touched though he held a sarcastic grin on his lips.

"Well, this is very rare of me to ask this of you. Even though we both hardly see eye to eye…" Zelda was about to finish her sentence when she was interrupted by Ganondorf this time.

"You want me to take the boy, don't you?"

Zelda looked up at him with a surprised yet sad expression, biting her bottom lip softly as she slowly nods. The Gerudo king sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the women who were giving him an odd look, he wondered what they were thinking when it clicked.

_They think he's mine… oh crap_ Ganondorf thought as he turned his head away and back at Zelda who was giving him a pleading look, he could not believe he was stuck in a suggestion involving having to keep a child that might or might not be his.

"Please, I want my son to be raised among your people and not have to deal with people who would bring him harm…" Zelda spoke softly as she reached out her free hand to touch his shoulder, she wanted to do what was right and have her son live a life where no one think of hurting him.

"Fine, but on one condition." Ganondorf looked at the princess with a surprise expression as he slowly leaned in close to her.

"Name what you want, if it means keeping my son from harm" Zelda spoke but regretted saying it.

"If I am going to be keeping your son, I want to have at least half your land for my people" Ganondorf spoke seriously as he slowly reached out to take the child but stopped half way, waiting for her to answer.

Zelda looked at Ganondorf and looked at her son for a moment, thinking about what he asked of her. She didn't want to give up land but she also didn't want her son hurt and if she asked Link, he would be probably say something like "Tell the people the truth about your son!" or "Your joking, I don't know anything about looking after a baby. And it's hard enough that I have to make a living while on the road"

"You get one chance, Princess. Choose now or I will not accept your offer again" Ganondorf aimed to push her closer to the edge, wanting her to choose quickly.

"Alright! Meet me at Hyrule Lake when you get the chance and we will discuss your deal." She spoke a little hesitant as she slowly handed her son to Ganondorf and watched the man take him; the gerudo man stood up slowly and held the boy close as he made his way to the three women who started to take turns at looking at the baby.

Zelda could not bear to see her son go but she had no choice, it was ever have him live a life of depression or grow to become something more than just a royal bastard.

Ganondorf took one look back at her while the women quietly started cooing over how handsome the boy would be when he grows up, "We will meet at Hyrule lake in one year" with that, Ganondorf and the women hid themselves with their cloaks and left the room without the guards noticing.

Zelda looked down at her bed in silence, her pride and joy now in the hands of an evil man. A tear started to fall down her cheek when she covered her face with her faces and began to cry softly to herself, the maid entered the room and saw that the baby was gone.

"Do not… tell anyone about this, its best that they don't know about… him being here." Zelda spoke softly as she moved her hands to look at her maid with sorrowful eyes, her heart heavy with grief as she moved to fix herself so she could sleep though she hardly felt tired now.

The next day, the people of Hyrule gathered to in the throne room to see their newly born prince when the maid dressed like Zelda Announced that her son did not make it through the night. It left everyone in shock, they could not believe that the child did not live but that didn't stop them from gossiping behind closed doors.

Zelda remained in her room for the rest of her day, looking out the window and the sounds of her baby's cry echoing through her head over and over again.

* * *

Note: what do you think? I am proud to write this chapter so if you like it and want to comment, go ahead and do it. I look forward to seeing reviews.

see you all in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 Little SpitFire

**Chapter 2: Little Spitfire**

Two Months past when Ganondorf last saw Princess Zelda or made any attempt to attack Hyrule, he was busy trying to look after a baby that surprisingly took a liking to him. The gerudo women could not get enough of seeing Ganondorf with the boy, watching the man taking the baby for a walk whenever they got bored of sitting indoors.

Every chance the women got, they would peek into the throne room to see Ganondorf. He was either playing with the baby by wiggling his finger in front of the boy's face and cooing at him, or slouching on the throne napping with the boy.

Two years after Ganondorf's meeting with the princess, the man could not go five steps without hearing the boy cry for him. The man could not even eat alone too; the boy would refuse to eat what the women gave him and end up eating with Ganondorf.

Everything Ganondorf tried to do alone, the boy would either give the women a hard time or fuss over something he wanted. The man started to regret keeping the little leech but something deep down wanted him to be happy, the boy was learning fast for his age and he mainly enjoyed seeing the boy almost every day.

When the boy turned three years old, he would spend in day with the women, giving the gerudo man a break but one night, Ganondorf slept on his big bed wearing silk black pajamas when he heard something push the door open. He thought it was an assassin so he quickly got up to shoot a powerball at it when he froze, standing by the door was the boy and it seemed to look like he was crying.

"Papa, I'z scared…" the boy whimpered, tears running down his cheeks as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. Holding his stuffed teddy bear that almost looked like Ganondorf except the man was not a plushy.

Ganondorf sighed, confused of what the boy was scared of and wanted to send him back to his room. Still confused about it, he found himself getting out of bed and kneeling down with open arms to allow the boy to go to him.

The little boy ran over to him fast and quickly hugged him when he started to cry again, ganondorf hugged and picked him up as he sat back on his bed. Quietly hushing the boy to calm and leaning back a bit to look at his little face, he never felt so relaxed about anyone but this boy might have made him a softy.

"What's wrong little spitfire?" a nickname Ganondorf gave the boy, knowing full well that he liked it when it was only him saying it.

"A nightmare, papa" Though the boy could not speak properly, Ganondorf understood what he was trying to say.

"About what, my boy?" Ganondorf asked with a calm voice, also trying to make sure the women didn't hear him.

"Monsters" the boy whimpered, almost starting to cry again when the man held him close and softly hushed him again.

"Don't worry, I am here. I won't let any monsters hurt you." Ganondorf reassured him with a little smile.

"Doez papa promise?" the little boy looked up at him with a growing smile, his fears slowly fading away.

"I promise, no monsters will get you" Ganondorf replied, placing a kiss on his forehead.

After that, the boy remained with Ganondorf and slept in his bed with him and the boy curled up close to his papa, the man could not help but wonder why he had dark skin instead of a creamy pale color skin like Zelda's skin.

As the two fell asleep, two women peeked in to check on him since they didn't see the boy in his room. They looked at each other and smiled as they left the room and closed the door behind them quietly, not wanting to wake up the two boys.

The next day, Zelda was in the middle of eating her breakfast when a postman came running in.

"I have a letter for you, Princess Zelda!" the postman spoke cheerfully, walking over with the letter.

"From who?" Zelda asked curiously

"I don't know but some woman paid me to give it to you" the postman replied as he handed the letter to Zelda, he bowed once and left to finish up his morning run before work.

Zelda took the letter and placed her fork down to open the strange letter when she gasped, she quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking and then when she got the chance. She got up and made her way to her room; she closed the door behind her and walked over to her desk where she reopened the letter to read it in peace.

_Dear Zelda,_

_I would like to thank you for giving me some of the land, my people can finally grow food for our village and make a living for once. But I am not writing you this letter about the land, I am writing to you about Little Spitfire… Wait, I meant Zan…_

Zelda was surprised that Ganondorf named the boy; she was worried he would name her son Brat or Worm but she sighed in relief and joy to know what his name is. She looked out the window for a moment to remember and treasure the name before looking back down, she continued to read.

_Zan is doing well, he has been learning a lot from the women and I. He has turned four now and I was planning on taking him out for a stroll around the desert, but I decided to take him out to play._

_He never asked who his mother is but I am sure he would start asking when he turns six or five, when the time comes. I would like to take him out to meet you when he is ready; right now is not the best time for us both._

_If you like, I will continue to keep you updated about what Zan is up to._

_Signed,_

_G_

Zelda softly giggled to the signature he left on the letter, she sighed calmly and looked out the window as she wondered what Zan looked like and he is enjoying his life so far. She quickly moved to pick up a blank paper, ink and her quill as she began to write a letter to "G".

Back at the Gerudo village, Ganondorf was sitting at his own desk writing up son bills while Zan was on the floor next to him drawing. Kicking his little feet while humming to himself, he glanced up to see his papa work and smiled as he went back drawing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Zan got up quickly and ran over to the door. The boy struggled to try and open it as Ganondorf looked over to see and started to laugh, watching the boy up and failing to open it.

"Hold on, Zan is trying to open the door!" Ganondorf said loudly while doing his best to hold back his laughter, the boy finally opened the door when one of the gerudo women walked in.

"Thank you, Handsome" she said to Zan with a smile though he couldn't see it, he giggled and went running back to his drawings.

Ganondorf's smile faded a little when he spotted the letter and held out his hand, "Who is it from this time." he spoke with a grim face.

"No clue your majesty, the post man gave it to me and ran off fast" she walked over to hand the letter to him, the man grinned to the amusement as he turned towards his desk.

"You may go"

"Thank you sir" She bowed to him and leaves to give the boys peace.

Ganondorf looked at the letter and glanced down at Zan who was looking up at him with a smile, the man grinned.

"Should I open it?"

Zan nodded happily and kicked his little feet in the air while lying on his stomach.

"What if it's a poe?" Ganondorf gave the boy a fake scared look, Zan giggled and scratched his nose.

"Or a dragon!" the tall man reached down fast to tickle Zan, making him laugh and roll on the floor before getting up to run away. Ganondorf laughed as he looked back at the letter and began to open it when he saw who it was from, he called one of the woman to take Zan out to play, he would wait until all was quiet and he was alone when he begain to read.

_Dear G,_

_I am grateful to know everything is going well with the two of you and I wish to hear more about what you and Zan are doing, it sounds like Zan has grown fond of you. I am happy that he is growing up fast and learning much from you and your people, I would like to one day meet him and see how much he has grown._

_When the time is right, may we meet up at Hyrule Lake again. This time less body guards from both sides?_

_And what color is his hair? I never got to see it before he left with you and what about his eyes? I want to know what size he wearing before we meet, I would like to give him a gift._

_Signed,_

_Z_

Ganondorf burst out laughing to her signature but he could not help but wonder why she started to copy him, he only did that so if it was open. No one would know it was him that was writing to her, yet he liked it.

He got up from his chair and made his way to check on Zan, thinking of what the boy would be like when he grows up. Spending a lot of time had stopped the man from his dark deeds but little did he know what was in store for him, the boy was indeed a fast learner and think to think for himself at such a young age.

He could take a kingdom without anyone knowing it and that is what Demise thought, Ganondorf's inner self battled against the dark thoughts. He tried his best to keep the peace between the two kingdoms when suddenly, it hit him.

_Zelda knew… the princess knew if I ended up saying yes to look after the boy, I would not have time to rage war against her… THAT LAIR! _Ganondorf became furious with the trickery the princess did, he stormed off down the hall and made his way to the room where the boy is.

He slammed open the door, making the boy and his nurse maid jump. The woman looked at her king and saw that he is angry, so she let the boy play in the small pool and walked over to hear her king's words.

"It's time we train the boy, I believe he is old enough to learn what we have to deal with when we're lied to." Ganondorf glared at the woman, the tone in his angry voice told the woman that something was very wrong.

"Understood, my king" She bowed to him, obeying as she straighten and turned towards the boy. "Come Zan, your bath time is done."

She walked over to get the boy out of the water, and dried him off with a red towel so she could dress him in proper clothes. _His dark skin is the same as ours, his red colored orange hair is the same as ours and his eyes are the same. So I will raise him as one of us, if his own Hyralian kind won't accept him as one of them._

Ganondorf turned away to prepare clothes for the boy, clothes worthy for a Gerudo Prince like him.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I would like to very much see reviews for I hope this story is worthy of them.

enjoy and I will see you all in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

It has been nine years and in the last letter, Ganondorf arranged to meet up with him at Hyrule Lake. Queen Zelda became excited to hear of her beloved boy wanting to meet her; she could not wait any longer to see what he looked like and wondered if her son would like to return with her.

"Oh Link, I am thrilled that you would come along with me on this special trip. I was worried that you might deny when I told you about… him" Zelda looked to her right and smiled happily at Link, he looked back and gave her a smile too though he worried.

"Zelda, I wanted to ask you something" Link said with concern in his voice

"You may ask" Zelda said

"Who are we meeting with and why only bring me when you could have brought your guards?"

"I… well that's because it's a secret, you will see once we get there"

With that, Zelda remained quiet, making Link look at her with concern while they walked or more like sneaked by. Link could not help but wonder if Zelda had a dark secret and couldn't help himself to ask her, it felt like nagging her to tell so he remained quiet until they reached their meeting place.

Zelda put on a cloak so they could pass the guards at the gate; she didn't want anyone to know it was her so she hid her face under the hood and walked slightly behind Link. Quietly telling him to go to Hyrule Lake and say nothing to anyone about going there, Link obeyed and did what he was told by telling people who asked that he was going for a ride in the fields.

* * *

When they arrived at the entrance, Zelda removed her hood and walked ahead of Link as she walked over to the tree where Link saw two cloaked people standing there. Their faces hidden under hoods, he looked at the tall one that seemed to be intimating and looked at the smaller one that seemed to be less intimating.

Zelda approached them calmly though she so badly wanted to rush up and meet the boy; she had to keep her wits about her as she walked close enough and stopped with a relaxed face with Link standing by her side.

"It is good to see that you…kept half your promise" the taller cloaked man spoke, Link looked at him and could not place the familiar voice.

"I keep my promises" Zelda replied calmly as she looked from the tall man to the curious shorter one, though the shorter man still seemed tall to her.

"Enough small talk dear father, I am here for a reason" The shorter cloaked man looked up at other, his hood still hiding his face.

"Indeed you are, son." The tall cloaked man removed his hood to allow his face to be seen, Link's eyes widen with horror to see that it was the Gerudo king.

"GANONDORF!" Link was in shock as he quickly pulled out his sword and moved to protect Zelda, "I won't allow you to touch her, monster!" he said as he glared at the man with gerudo jewels in his hair.

"Silence! I will not allow a low life like you talk to my father with such words!" the smaller yet still tall boy removed his hood, Zelda gasped in surprise to see her grown boy.

_He has only braided red hair, beautiful yellow eyes and handsome features… My son looks so dashingly handsome; he has my pointed ears too._ Zelda smiled happily to finally see her boy growing up to a handsome young man; she reached out to gently place her hand on Link's shoulder.

"Calm yourself Link, we are not here to fight" she spoke kindly as she walked to his side and smiled.

"But he tried to kidnap you a lot of times before, this won't make a difference!" Link refused to remain calm as he looked at her with concern; he watched as she lowered his sword and walked up to the gerudo boy.

"I believe this is our first meeting" Zelda smiled at the boy, placing her hands together.

The boy looked at her with a blunt expression, not allowing his emotions to get the best of him as he looked up at his father. Waiting for him to give him a sign to speak, Ganondorf looked down at him and nodded his head once.

"I am Zan, Gerudo warrior and prince of my people." Zan looked at the queen and bowed to her respectfully as he remained by his father.

"Prince?" Zelda looked at Ganondorf with a curious expression as she continued to smile at the boy, "Pleasure to meet you Zan, I am Queen Zelda" She held out her right hand to hopefully shake his.

"That is Prince Zan and nice to meet you too, Queen Zelda." The boy spoke boldly as he kept his hands to his side, "My father told me a lot about you and your people, I am thrilled to finally meet the queen of Hyrule." He crossed his hands and glanced at the angry man next to her, not caring for pleasant hand touching.

Zelda lowered her hand when she saw he did not want to shake her hand as she cleared her throat, "Shall we walk and maybe get to know each other better, prince Zan?"

"I do not go anywhere without my father allowing it, it is unbefitting of a Prince and I do not want to leave him with a man like that!" He glared more at Link.

"Oh, right. Well Ganondorf can come too, if that is what he wants and I won't mind at all" Zelda looked at Ganondorf who was giving the hero a nasty glare, Link looked over at Zelda and put his sword away as he leaned in to whisper.

"Who are they and why are we even here, I don't trust Ganondorf to stay alone with you"

"Link, wait for me here while I attend to my son and Ganondorf." Zelda ordered, not wanting to look at him and see the shock in his eyes as she and the two gerudo men walked up the bridge.

_She… has a son… _Link watched her leave with still shock in his eyes, as a lot of questions went running through his head. _So if that's her son… then… _Link's eyes widen as he looked at the tall gerudo man, "Oh my goddesses! He's the father!" Link almost shouted it out when he dropped to his knees, looking down at the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelda took the boys to the old fishing place as she paid the owner to tell no one of them being there. The young teen went to go try fishing while Zelda and Ganondorf watched him, remaining quiet since they both had trouble with starting a conversation.

Ganondorf cleared his throat while Zelda fixed her dress; Zan was having trouble with his rod when he looked over.

"Father, can you come help me. I think I broke the rod!" Zan called out, a little embarrassed to have a stranger watch him try to fish.

"I should go help him, this is his tenth time fishing" Ganondorf said as he looked at Zelda and walked over to the boy to help him out, secretly teasing him at the same time.

_Ganondorf never told me that he took Zan out fishing… _Zelda thought to herself as she watched the man help her son fish, a little sad that she never got to raise him on her own.

Ganondorf got on one knee and reached over to fix his son's fishing rod, having a little smile on his lips as he glanced at the boy. "So Zan, how do you feel about meeting your mother for the first time?"

"Well…" Zan looked at his father with a bit of worry as he peeked over Ganondorf's head to look at the woman and looked at him, "I don't really feel anything about her, she is my mother and yet I feel nothing special." He looked at his fixed rod.

"I told you about her before and what she did, maybe you should go talk to her at least" Ganondorf watched Zan cast his line into the water and waited for a bite.

"Maybe…" Zan said with a bit of disappointment

"Just try, okay son" Ganondorf leaned over to place a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and stood up to walk over to Zelda, telling her to go speak with Zan.

Zelda nodded her head and walked over to talk with her boy, a little nervous of what to talk about when she stood by his side. "So… Ganondorf never told me about you two going fishing together."

"I know… I told him not to tell when I caught him writing to you…" Zan kept fishing, avoided to look at her as he cast his line again.

"Why?" Zelda asked as she looked at him, a little hurt that her son didn't want her to know about him going fishing.

"I thought it was unnecessary for him to tell you, I simply wanted to keep that between me and him." Zan finally looked at her, his expression still remaining blunt towards her.

"I see, well I am happy to see you have grown to a very handsome young man." Zelda smiled and slowly reached out to gently touch his shoulder, "I bet young ladies grow fond of having you around with them"

Zan lightly blushed to her words and looked over to see what his father was doing, seeing that he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The boy looked at her and cleared his throat before talking to her, "I… wanted to ask you something that has been bugging me for a while now." He looks as his rod and places it on the ground before turning to face the queen.

"You may ask me anything, Zan." Zelda said kindly as she moved her hand when the boy turned to face her, willing to answer any questions he had for her.

"Why did you abandon me when I was born…?" The boy asked, Zelda looked at him with wide eyes.

_How did he know that? Did Ganondorf tell him…? _Zelda looked over at the tall man with a worried face as she looked back, feeling a bit hesitant to answer as she lowered her head slowly.

"I had no choice, everyone kept pushing me to give you up… I didn't want anyone to take you but I didn't want anyone to bully and harm you, so I asked Ganondorf to take you in."

"So you gave me up without thinking twice?" Zan crossed his arms and looked at her mad, "you were worried more about what YOUR people thought instead of worrying about me!" he was starting to get upset but he held back his tears when she placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No! That's not what I meant, I was worried that you might not be happy living in a place where everyone hated you." Zelda tried to fix her little mistake when the boy pushed her hand away and backed up, glaring at her with tears welling up.

"So you're saying that you hated me for having tanned skin and red hair like my father!" Zan yelled, Waking Ganondorf up in time to see his boy getting upset as the boy ran to hug him.

"What's wrong, Zan?" the gerudo king asked as he held his boy close, he looked over to see Zelda upset as well.

"I want to go home! I hate it here with her!" Zan looked over at the queen and glared at her with few tears running down his cheeks, he held onto his father tightly and turned his head away as he held his anger inside.

Zelda sighed in sorrow to see that she messed it up with her son, placing her hand on her face to hide her eyes and lowered her head. Ganondorf picked up his son and left the place with him, almost having a slight satisfied grin on his lips when he and the boy walked out.

_That's it son, you know what to do now that you know your mother abandoned you to keep her people loving her. All I need to do now is keep that anger flowing and soon, we will get our revenge._

Zelda remained quiet for the rest of the as she returned home with Link, keeping her hood up so no one could see her sad face.

"So… when did you and… Ganondorf decide to have a child?" Link tried to start a conversation with her once they made it to the castle; Zelda looked at him and sighed quietly. "It's a long story, Link…"

* * *

Note: so what do you think so far? I enjoyed writing this chapter and at the final chapter, I will give out special thanks to all who helped me out:3

see you all in chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4 My New Friend

**Chapter 4:** My New Friend

After that day, Zan spent his time alone at the training grounds and avoiding all contact from the gerudo women and his father. He wanted to get rid of his memory of his mother and those words she said, he hated it when he thought about it so he grabbed his bow that his father made and walked over to the targets.

He decided if he was going to be a strong prince and wear the black armor to prove it, he should train himself to his limits and show that he was not just a half breed child. While he lifts his bow and pulled out an arrow from the basket next to him and aimed for the target. Closing one eye to carefully aim and fired, the arrow flew through the air fast with a whistling sound and it hit the target.

"Pathetic…" Zan said to himself as he opened his eye and looked down at his arrows, reaching for one more as he continued to practice his archery.

The boy spent the whole day training none stop, he did everything to end his tormented mind and train until all his strength was gone. Zan was not going to allow himself to crumble over something as little and pathetic as his emotions, he glared at the target once more and aimed his arrow at it with all the strength he had left.

"I may be born with Hyralian blood in me, but I will not allow myself to fall to their level!" Zan growled to himself when he unleashed his arrow, he watched the arrow fly fast across the air and hit the center of the target.

"I am Zan, born and raised as a Gerudo and I will not stop believing in it..." Zan spoke quietly and sighed as he walked over to the target, looked at it for a moment before he sat next to it and looked at the sky.

"Father was right… Mother and her people will never accept me for having tanned skin like his… her people would only mark me as the bastard child with filthy blood…" the boy looked down at his bow and frowned, "They will never understand my pain… not even her, so all I have left is… my father and our clan…" he felt a small tear welling up in his right eye so he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve and looked at the night sky.

Not far from him, a stranger stood in the shadows and heard the words that the boy said. A satisfying grin appeared as the stranger quietly left the area, knowing full well that even the slightest noise could alert the people.

The boy looked over at the entrance when he thought he saw someone watching, he shrugged his shoulders and got up to walk home. He needed a bath first or he would end up getting scold for not washing up before bed, he smiled to the thought of just making his father yell at him but he did not want to deal with it today so off he went to bath.

* * *

After a long relaxing bath, the boy reached for his red towel and got out of the pool to dry himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. His long wet hair that almost reached to the same level as his hips, hung downward as he looked around for a moment before walking over to the door.

He reached out to open the door but he paused for a moment when he felt a slight cold breeze against his wet bare flesh, he sighed and turned his head a bit to see if anyone was there and much to his disappointment. No one other than himself stood in the room, he sighed and turned his head back to the when suddenly, a man appeared from out of nowhere leaning against the door and smiling at him.

"Whoa! Geezes!" Zan quickly backed away from the grinning man and slipped back, before he fell into the pool. The stranger quickly moved from his spot and reached out to grab a hold of the teen's red towel, saving the boy from humiliation of soaking himself.

"Calm yourself my prince, I mean no harm" The stranger gave Zan a kind grin as he helped the boy back on his feet and turned away to pull out some clean clothes, he remained to keep his back towards the boy and handed him some nice dark red clothes with golden designs on it.

The boy held onto his towel just in case it fell as he eyed the stranger and the very lovely fine clothes the man had, yet he wondered how the man knew he loved red as he slowly reached out and took the clothes. Not wanting to speak with the man only in his towel, he quickly slipped on the soft tunic and slipped on some underpants along with the black silk pants.

"I… I am done changing, you can turn now but I don't know why you're here. I thought all Hyralians remained with their own kind?" the boy crossed his arms and looked at the man, keeping his serious face so he could try and intimidate him.

"That is true but I am a mask salesman and I travel all over in search for masks" the man turned to face the boy with that same smile, making Zan feel a little uncomfortable around him.

"I see and why are you here?" Zan asked, keeping his distant from the other.

"I saw that you seemed sad, so I thought maybe I could come by and give you one of my happy masks" the man held out a mask to the boy, giggling behind his lips.

"I am happy and…" the boy paused for a moment to look at the mask, his curiosity getting the best of him when he took a closer look at the mask. The mask seemed to have a colorful glow to it and spikes sticking out of the sides, the eyes on it seemed so tempting to grab as the boy soon fell into a Trans state of mind and almost hypnotized by it.

"Now tell me, why are you sad?" the man asked, opening his eyes to an almost sinister look with that smile. He lowered the mask to see that the boy slowly straighten his back to look at him with lazy eyes, still hypnotized as he looked at the happy mask salesman.

"My father told me of whom my mother is, I found out that it was the queen of Hyrule and that she gave me up." Zan answered calmly, keeping still and showing no expression.

"And I bet you wish that you had a friend that isn't from here, correct?" the happy mask salesman said with a grin, knowing full well that the boy lived among only women and a father that seems to be busy with ruling.

"Yes… I wish to have a friend that's not from here…"

"Then I will be your friend and if you ever need anything, just call upon me and I will be there." The salesman walked over to give the young prince a hug, closing his eyes to a happy smile once more. Zan gave him a soft hug and nodded once, "the clothes you wear will be a gift from me to you, now go sleep and we shall meet again." The man released the young man from his embrace and went to go open the door, watching the boy obey as he started walking down the hall to his room.

_Such a nice prince, such a sad boy… I hope he will have the courage to travel on his own soon, though I doubt his father will allow it so… _the happy mask salesman put the mask away and left the room as he continued down the other hall, a soft giggle escapes his lips before he disappeared into the shadows.

_"Until we meet again, young prince…"_

Zan slowly awoke from his sleep the next day, his aching boy now feeling healed and painless but yet something bothered him.

"Was I dreaming? Or what happened last night was real?" Zan questioned himself as he looked over to his window and saw a small note with a Deku mask beside it, the boy groaned in pain to see it was definitely real as he got out of bed and looked down to see that he still had the clothes he received that night still on him.

"Father would be angry if he saw that I wasn't wearing the nightclothes he gave me for my birthday…" he sighed, "What a pain this will be." He stepped onto the floor and walked over to his desk, his bare feet touching the cold floor while he walked and sat on his chair.

He reached out with both hands and took the letter along with the mask, he lightly smiled to the adorable mask and looked at the letter as he placed the mask on his lap and opened the letter to read it.

_To The Gerudo Prince,_

_I am thrilled to be called your friend and I would like to give this Deku make to you as a sign of friendship, you can keep the clothes if you like and I managed to sneak in some sweets too!_

_If the sweets are not there, then I am guessing someone found and ate them. Heheheh!_

_I hope you come by the Happy MaskShop soon; maybe we could have a cup of tea or enjoy a relaxing day of conversations._

_Written By,_

_The Happy MaskSalesMan_

Zan laughed when he read the letter and could not help but smile, that note made his day when he looked down at the Deku mask. Wondering why all his troubles went away but he was not going to dwell on it, he had training to do and maybe a day of hand to hand combat with his father.

* * *

A year passed when Zan finally turned Fourteen, he was ready to roam the lands on his own and keep guard of their growing lands. The young man wore his own custom made armor, similar to Ganondorf's armor but yet the boy's armor looked more dark red with the Gerudo symbol carved on the chest plate.

He had no need for a horse and yet he was in a hurry to leave, he didn't want to spend his first time wandering around in the dark and running into someone or something. His father gave him a proud smile as he watched his son leave on his own, "Remember our plan! And stay alert of your surroundings if you're going into Hyrule castle!"

"Father! Enough already, I'm not going to go see that witch!" Zan stopped at the gates and turned around, replying loudly to his father before leaving. It was already embarrassing that his father cuddled him in front of the women; he just hoped his father wouldn't end up saying "Did you pack an extra pair of underwear!" or "Don't forget to take your teddy bear!" Zan groaned in frustration if he heard his dad say that but thankfully Ganondorf said nothing like that.

He made his way into the field; he looked around for a moment before reaching into his bag and pulling out the Deku mask. He slipped it on a long with his black cloak and hid his hair with his hood; he picked up his bag and started to make his way down the road.

_I wonder if I should go meet my friend, maybe he's still working in the market at Hyrule? _Zan questioned himself while walking along the road; people would pass by him and smile as they walked on. The young man thanked his friend for giving him a mask or he would have ended up looking intimidating, he looked up at the sky for a moment while walking and looked back down when he saw the gates of Hyrule not far from him now.

He felt a little nervous walking in but when he did, the guards said nothing to him as he continued to walk down the path. He looked around for a moment to find what he was looking for when he smiled, The Happy MaskShop sign was put up high so all could see and he walked over to see if it was open.

He walked over to touch the door knob and turned it when he smiled behind the mask; he went in to hear a lovely tune playing as he continued to walk in. the door closing slowly behind him when he walked up to the counter, he saw no one was there so he slowly leaned over the desk to see if maybe the guy was hiding.

"H-hello?" Zan said a little nervous when he felt something grab his arm from behind, quickly turning and pulling him into a tight hug when he squealed. He wiggled around a bit to break free from the stranger hugging him tightly, "Let go of me!" he yelled when he glanced over to see orange colored hair.

"Welcome to my shop dear friend, I was wondering when you would come!" the happy salesman said with a giggle and give the young man a kiss on the cheek before letting him go, he watched the young man back up against the counter and wiped his cheek in disgust with his hood falling back.

"DUDE! Don't kiss me and don't sneak up on me like that! I would have killed you!" Zan hissed as he stared at the man, freaked out by him now as he cleared his throat and moved to fix his cloak.

"Sorry, I just got over excited and could not help myself to scare you a bit." The mask salesman smiled and walked to the boy, removing the Deku mask and placing it on the counter before he went behind it.

"You weirdo, I bet you do this to every costumer that walks in here" Zan turned to face the happy man, leaning against the counter with one arm before looking around.

"Not at all, I only did that to you because I am happy to see you here. It has been a while since you wrote to me, I was worried." The salesman said happily, looking down at the mask to see not a scratch on it.

"Well, I was going to write but I didn't know what to say. So I thought I would surprise you if I came here in person" Zan looked over at the man and glanced down at the mask.

"Oh yes you did surprise me, I never thought you would do such a thing…" the mask salesman picked up the mask and examined it, "And I see that you kept this mask from getting any scratches or dust on it, that's sweet of you to do." He smiled at the young man.

"Hey, you're a friend and I thought it would be nice to keep that clean. It wouldn't be nice to have a banged up mask and roam around with it, right." Zan said when he gave the man a sideways grin, "I was also taught when given something from someone, and it's meant to be kept safe and not ruined."

"How sweet and kind of you, it makes me happy to see at least someone who appreciates it more." The happy salesman placed the mask back down on the counter when he paused to see a tanned hand touch his own, he looked up to see the young man looking at him.

"We're friends, it is meant to be kept safe." Zan spoke with a soft tone voice, giving a wink and smiled to see the salesman's cheek turn light pink. He moved his hand and turned away to look at everything in the room, amazed to see so many masks of every kind.

The happy salesman slowly moved his hand back and held it close with his other hand; he kept looking at the young man and wondered if he was a little odd himself. He shook his head and smiled again as he moved to walk around the desk to stand next to Zan, leaning against the counter too.

"So, I am guessing that you also came here to see your mother?" the salesman asked while looking at his prized masks that hung on the walls.

"I want nothing to do with her, I came here to see you and that's all." Zan replied, a little grim that the guy had to bring up his mother.

"Adorable, you couldn't stay away" it was the salesman's turn to tease; he looked at the young man and saw his cheeks turn light pink.

"Shut up weirdo and bring the tea" Zan laughed and smiled at the guy next to him, happy that he didn't have to make every conversation serious like he did with his father.

"Oh right, the tea! I almost forgot about it" the salesman giggled as he moved to go to the back of the room to grab some cups and the teapot, happy to have a visitor instead of a grumpy customer.

* * *

Note: I loved writing this chapter and I doubt anyone would comment on it so do what you must, I will continue the story and if anyone has suggestions, I would like to know of them so either pm me or leave a comment. that would be great because I am running out of ideas, peace out and see you all in chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5 Smiling Masks

**Chapter 5: **Smiling Masks

After spending time with the happy mask salesman, Zan began to believe not all happy faces are not what they seem to be. The salesman was kind enough to let him rent the attic for a while but Zan needed rupees to pay off his dues soon; he did not look kindly on asking his father for rupees and he did not like asking his mother for anything.

It was bad enough that she found out he stayed with the mask salesman but to bug him all the time was no help at all, the poor salesman was getting tired of coming back and forth just to tell him that his mother is there.

The young man tossed and turned on his bed, trying to figure out how to get rupees without asking when he quickly sat up on his bed with a smile. He got out of bed and ran to the latter to climb down fast when he missed a step and slipped, the happy mask salesman was polishing a Zora mask when he was spooked by a loud boom.

The salesman put down his mask and went to go see what that noise was when he peeked around the doorway and saw Zan on the floor, he smiled for a moment before he started laughing.

"Had a nice tumble did you?" The salesman asked before laughing again

"By… the goddesses… there are two of you…" Zan mumbled while his world spinned around him, he lied there for a moment before blinking.

"Oh if only I wished, so your mother wouldn't me asking me to come get you all the time" The salesman said sarcastically, making his way to help the young man up and dusted him off.

"Oh yea, that reminds me." Zan turned his head to look at the salesman, "I know you need the money and I cannot just stay here freely, I wanted to ask if you can give me a job?" He asked kindly as he turned to place his hands on the salesman's shoulders.

The man looked at him curiously, "But I gave you the attic young prince, I don't need the money from a dear friend." He smiled, thinking the boy was pulling his chain.

"Screw my title, I want to work for once and I am not about to ask my father or mother for rupees. If I am going to rent the attic then I might as well work for it too, please! I'm asking you as a friend." Zan begged a little, giving the man a surprising hug as well.

The happy mask salesman was in shock to hear the prince beg him like that, he was desperate for work and that seemed to have an effect on the salesman as he give the young man a hug too.

"Very well, you may work for me and I hope this won't change our friendship?"

"It won't and when all this is done, I will repay you in any way I can think of" Zan smiled happily

_Repay me indeed young prince, I already have a way BUT! I will let you think that through, first. _The happy salesman thought to himself as he smiled back at the prince, patting him on the shoulder and took him over to the counter to get him started.

After the salesman showed him a long list of where to sell the masks and how much the customer will pay for it, Zan slipped on his black cloak and Deku mask to prepare himself for the journey with the bag of masks. He bowed his head to the man and left to meet up with the people who were willing to buy, he was not going to take it lightly if the person decided to rip him off.

He made his way to meet up with the first person on his list when he froze to the name, "So my own mother wishes to by a mask as well, huh?" he quietly whispered as he looked over at the castle for a moment and then down at his bag of masks.

_But why buy a child's mask? Hmm… _Zan took it as a suspicion that his mother would only buy a mask just so she could see him, he only shrugged it off since it was only business so he made his way to the castle when a guard at the gate stopped him.

"State your business?" the gate guard ordered, holding his spear close just in case anything went wrong.

"I am a fellow salesman, just here to see the Queen for the mask she ordered from the Happy MaskShop. I will be on my way once my business here is done, that is all." Zan spoke through his mask, giving a happy giggle as he bowed his head once.

The Guard glanced at the bag with masks hanging off them and looked at the Deku mask before walking to the gate, "Very well, you may enter." The guard opened the gate and allowed the salesman to enter, keeping an eye on stranger.

Zan made his way up the path to the castle, a little nervous about doing his job there while he continued walking more till he reached the inner gates and repeated his business there. Waiting for the guards to allow him inside when one guard decided to walk him into the castle, Zan looked at what seemed to be the throne room when he spotted the queen sitting on her throne next to a man that looks very much like the king she married.

"Welcome happy mask salesman, I am so honored to have you here and might I ask. Did you bring the mask that I asked for?" The Queen asked kindly, smiling at the salesman when he bowed to her and nodded.

"Indeed I did your majesty, I have three nicely made masks in fact you wish to buy one more." The Deku mask salesman removed his bag to place it in front of him and pulled out a Goron mask, a Zora mask and Gerudo mask as well. All polished and newly made when he approach the Queen with the masks and left his bag behind, he held out the items for her to look at when she spotted his tanned fingers.

Zelda froze for a moment in worry, her heart beat racing while she kept looking at the Deku mask salesman's tanned fingers. Zan glanced down at his fingers and began to worry as well; he forgot to wear his gloves so she would not see it was him.

"What's wrong my love?" the king asked, looking at his wife's worried face when he looked at the masks and saw how much work was put into it. "Are you stuck with picking a mask for our daughter?" The King chuckled cheerfully and placed his hand on his queen's hand, looking at her.

"Wha… Oh yes I am, Love. Could you help me" Zelda turned her eyes away from the masks, feeling her world crashing down around her when she heard a soft gasp coming from her son behind the mask. She gave her husband a kind smile and hopefully he would not see through her fake smile, Zan on the other hand was furious and feeling with anger to hear he had a half-sister.

The Deku mask Salesman sighed calmly and looked at the king, "Your daughter will love this Zora mask, I believe she will love it. I know I did when I received this Deku mask" Zan said kindly as the king looked at the salesman and smiled.

"I would be delightful to see her little face light up with joy, Maybe you would like to give it to her." The king asked happily, the queen remained silent and smiling though deep down her heart was hurt.

"I would be honored but sadly, I am a busy man and I cannot keep my clients waiting any longer." Zan spoke calmly as he bowed to the king and queen, giving the Zora mask to Zelda as the king paid for the mask.

"That is sad to hear, it would have been nice to see our Daughter thank the man who gave it to her." The king said with disappointment while he watched the salesman grab his bag, preparing himself to leave.

Zan wanted to so badly yell at his mother but he now knew that he has been replaced by another, he didn't mind that but yet he still wanted to at least ask why. He quickly turned and took off his mask as he bowed to the king with a happy smile; the king looked in shock not because of the young man's skin color but because of how dashingly handsome he is.

The maids that stood by the queen giggled and blushed to see the handsome salesman before he slipped the Deku mask back on and left with a smile just like his friend yet he knew now he could use his looks to his advantage.

After a long day of keeping his smile up and talking cheerfully at people, he returned to the maskshop and walked by some people before dropping a big bag of rupees in front of the mask salesman.

"There, I paid my rent now. Anything else?" Zan asked tiredly, removing his mask and looking at his friend who was busy selling some masks to people and when Zan looked back. His eyes widen to see a lot of people there, his mouth dropped in surprise when he turned his head to his friend in shock.

"It seems news got out that a _certain handsome_ young man is working for me, so here they are." The happy mask salesman said with a chuckle, looking over to his friend for a moment before heading to the back to grab more masks.

"Damn it! Father won't be pleased to hear about this when the news gets to him… hopefully not." Zan mumbled to himself with a doubting voice as he sighed and walked to the back of the counter and smiled at the people, "Do not worry, my boss will be back with your masks!" Zan said cheerfully, in his mind wished the man could hurry his ass up and get those masks.

"Take all the time you need, we don't mind waiting" one woman would say, glaring at the young man as he gave her a nervous smile.

Just when the happy mask salesman returned with the masks, everyone quiet down. Zan slowly ducked under the counter to hide and signaled his friend not to tell anyone he was hiding; the salesman looked at him oddly but continued with what he was doing.

To his surprise, people quickly paid for their masks and ran off fast with fright. The salesman wondered what got them so quiet when he too froze; he looked at the tall dark figure walking up to the counter and stood there to wait for everyone except the salesman to leave.

"Welcome to my Happy MaskShop, how may I help you today?" the happy mask salesman smiled, his eyes closed as usual when the dark figure looked around the room for a moment before removing his hood.

"I am here for my son, where is he!" Ganondorf demanded with a deep booming voice, glaring at the salesman.

"Son…? I didn't know you had a son, I am just a shopkeeper selling my masks to bring smiles to those who buy them." The happy mask salesman replied with a smile.

"Do not take me for a fool! I know he's here, now WHERE IS HE!" Ganondorf yelled in anger, slamming his fist on the counter when some of the masks fell off their counters and broke on the floor. It made the mask salesman very unhappy; he glared at the Gerudo king and reached down with one hand. Grabbing the young man by the hair and forced him to stand up, "You deal with this, I got cleaning to do now!" the mask salesman said with an angry voice when he went in the back to grab a broom.

Zan rubbed his head from the pain when he slowly looked over to see his angry father glaring at him; He smiled nervously at him and sighed in defeat when his father showed no sign of breaking his grim face.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here…?" Zan spoke softly, almost whispering when he slunk down slowly a bit.

"What do you think? I heard that you got a job here and never told me!" Ganondorf growled, furious when he smacked Zan in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Zan moved and rubbed his head in pain again, "Well I didn't want to tell you because you wouldn't allow it!" He glared at his father with anger.

"You are a Prince of our clan! Start acting like one and get your ass back home!" Ganondorf yelled, pointing at the door.

The whole room went quiet as the two gerudo males stood glaring at each other, the room filling with tension when the mask salesman came in with the broom and looked at Zan.

"Make yourself useful and help me clean." The salesman growled, shoving the broom into the young man's hand and headed back to the room to grab a mop. Zan held the broom close with a sad look and turned his head to the salesman; Ganondorf lowered his arm and gave a frustrated sigh.

"So… are you two?" Ganondorf asked with a questioning look on his face.

"No father, I am not into guys. He's just a close friend and boss." Zan replied, rolling his eyes at the stupid question.

"Ooh Zan! Why do you have a rip on your pants?" the salesman called out, both men looked at the door with wide eyes.

* * *

Note: hope you all like this chapter and please check out my other stories and let me know which one you like:3

see you all in chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6 A Letter from Writor

**To whomever reads this story:** I am not feeling so giddy about this story since no one reads it so I will be putting it on hold until I get the urge to continue it again, so if you wish for this story to continue just leave a comment or pm me to continue.

other then that, I will just keep it on hold and maybe continue later on or remove it.

have a nice day and if you want, check out my other stories.


End file.
